The Morgue After Dark
by Ambur
Summary: Tears stung her eyes and she shook violently, but she was too terrified to move. When she felt its icy finger brush across her cheek, she managed a blood curdling scream. She had just grabbed for her phone when she was grabbed from behind by cold, wet arms wrapping around her and lifting her from the ground. A little Halloween One shot! Enjoy!


This is a little one shot written for Halloween!

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Nigel watched Molly over his cuppa. She was the only woman at St. Barts that he had any interest in sleeping with that he hadn't already. Yes, Molly Hooper was the last name on a long list of names for Nigel. She was the ultimate prize. She was pretty, smart, sweet, shy, warm, and generous. She had a knock out little body, but didn't realize that she did, partly in thanks to that blasted consulting detective she was so besotted with. She was also the absolute opposite of most of the other female employees at the hospital. But what made Molly such a desirable object was that she was considered an untouchable, a good girl. Many of the men and the catty women employed at St. Bart's called her the virgin prude.

She didn't sleep around and had no interest in doing so. She didn't get drunk on a regular basis, survey the club scene and she didn't attend the employee parties which more times than not ended up with a visit from Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. Molly was a soft and quiet woman and almost every man that worked at the hospital coveted her just for those reasons. There was even a pool going on around the hospital between much of the male staff and even some of the female staff as to who could get into Dr. Hooper's pad locked knickers. The current pool was up to 500 quid and Nigel was determined to have his cake and eat it too. He wanted the money and Molly.

But Molly was being difficult. She rebuked his flirting and advances in that kind way of hers. Everyone knew she only had eyes for that bloody detective who wouldn't know what to do with a woman if she was spread out naked for him on a silver platter. He was a cold, rude, condescending machine, but she loved him anyways and it was quite pathetic. And what was even more annoying was that this same consulting detective was coming around more and more, though most people couldn't imagine why. It was obvious he had no interest in Molly, he only wanted what she could give him. Unlimited access to the morgue, her lab, and those blasted body parts he was always experimenting on.

Nigel sighed. Sherlock Holmes was a bloody nuisance, but one he felt that he could deal with. Besides, he knew that Sherlock was only around because he felt that he owed Molly something. After all, she was the one who helped him fake his death, hid him for over a year, and helped him to reclaim his life. It had never been actually spoken aloud, but Nigel knew that it had to have been Molly that was the one who helped him.

Molly had just finished paying for her lunch and started over to one of the lunch tables when Nigel called to her. "Molly, why don't you come and sit beside me? I could use the company of a beautiful woman after the day that I have had."

His two friends snickered quietly beside him, rolling their eyes. "She's not gonna do it mate! You're way out of her league. She only likes the good gents." Liam said.

Nigel glared at his two friends and looked back at Molly. She seemed hesitant, but not because she was shy about sitting down at the table with them. She was hesitant because she didn't want to and was too nice to say so. She was thinking of something to say that wouldn't be mean. Nigel sighed and rolled his eyes. He tried again. "Come on Molls…" He smirked noticing her wince at his use of her nickname reserved only for her closest friends. "Come sit beside me and make the happiest man at St. Barts."

"Um…no thank you. I was just going to go back to the lab." She said looking for the exit.

"No you weren't." Nigel said standing and approaching her. "If you were, you would've gotten your food to go, but you have it on a tray." He took her arm and spoke in a ridiculously condescending voice. "Now be a good little girl and come and sit down beside Nigel. I promise not to bite unless you want me too."

She tried to pull her arm away. "No thank you Nigel. I really just want to eat this quickly and get back to work."

Nigel could hear his two friends snickering loudly and noticed that a few other people in the lunch room were watching the exchange with amused expressions on their face.

"Come on Nigel. You struck out again!" Liam said laughing loudly. "Dr. Hooper obviously doesn't want to be seen with the likes of you."

Molly shook her head, trying to soften the teasing. "No…that's not it at all. I just have some work to do and I…"

Nigel's head snapped back towards her and his eyes narrowed. "Why are you such a prudish little bitch? It would take a crow bar to pry apart those legs of yours wouldn't it?" He hissed at her angrily. "You think you're too good for me and all the other blokes here? Got your knickers all in a wad over that Sherlock Holmes do you? Well any one of us is as good as he is."

"Let go of me Nigel." She snapped. "I never said that I was too good for anyone. I'm just not interested in little boys."

Laughter broke out in the lunch hall. Molly jerked her arm away from Nigel and turned to walk out.

"I guess she's only interested in grown men Nigel, which kind of knocks you out of the running dunnit?" Liam asked laughing.

Nigel stalked after Molly and grabbed her arm, turning her around and making her drop her lunch tray. "I can promise you that I am more of a man that you could ever handle. If I had me a crow bar right now, maybe I'd pry that tight little pussy of yours apart. I'd fucking wreck you."

Liam and Tom glanced at one another worriedly. They couldn't hear what Liam was saying, but it was obvious that Molly was very upset. Liam stood quickly and walked over to them. He grabbed Nigel's arm and pulled him away from Molly. "Come on mate, don't be mad at her. We were only joking."

Molly stared at Nigel. "Don't you ever put your disgusting hands on me again. Don't you ever speak to me again or I'll inform Mike about what you just said to me. I don't imagine it would be very easy for you to find another job after being fired from this one for sexual misconduct."

She turned and stomped out of the lunch room. Nigel stared after her, his fists clenched and his body trembling with anger and humiliation. The scattered snickers and smirks from the audience in the lunch room did not help the situation.

"Come on Nigel. Let's finish our lunch, yeah?" Liam said pulling Nigel away from the door.

* * *

Molly groaned when she heard the cell phone on her night stand vibrate. Less than a second later, it rang out into her darkened bedroom. She had been tossing and turning since going to bed at around 11 pm. It was now 1:30 am and she had finally started to drift off when her mobile started.

"Shit!" She snapped and rolled over to grab it. She pressed the little green button and answered. "Hello."

"Um yes Dr. Hooper? This is Sergeant Billingsly and Inspector Lestrade asked me to ring you. He's bringing a body in that he was hoping that you would take a look at."

Molly blinked. _Billingsly…I've never heard that name before._ She thought to herself. "Um…Inspector Lestrade asked you to call me? That's a bit strange isn't it? Where is Anderson?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Anderson has been on vacation for the last week Dr. Hooper. The Inspector really doesn't have anyone else to call in." The Sergeant responded in a half pleading voice.

"Well where is he?" Molly asked sitting up.

"He's with some bloke who calls himself a consulting detective. If you don't mind me saying so Dr. Hooper, the Inspector looked as if he'd like to tear the curls of the bloke's head." Billingsly said laughing.

Molly giggled. "Yes, Sherlock Holmes does have that effect on some people."

"Will you come doctor?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. I'll be there in twenty minutes or so." She said saying her goodbyes and hanging up.

* * *

Molly got to St. Bart's at 2 am on the dot. She walked down the corridor which would take her to the morgue and pushed the two swinging doors open when she reached it. "Alright Greg, what have you brought me to…" Her words slowed to a stop as she did when she saw that the lights were not on. Her brow creased in question and she stepped further into the morgue, feeling along the walls and flipping the switch on. Several of the lights did not come on and the rest of them flickered wildly before lighting the room in a dull light. "Hello…" She called. "Greg?"

She went to her desk and looked to see if he had left her a note and when she saw there was nothing, she shrugged. "Guess he changed his mind. A bloody phone call would've been nice." She said in a huff turning to leave when she was startled by a sound coming from the back of the room. She turned around and peered into the barely lit corner of the morgue. She took a step in that direction. "Hello?" She called out.

She waited. Nothing, absolute silence. She frowned and shook her head. "I must be losing my mind." She turned to leave once again when she heard something clank loudly against the floor. She jumped in fright and whirled around in the direction of the sound and noticed that one of her trays had fallen to the floor. She giggled, inwardly chastising herself over her jumpiness and went to pick it up. She had just bent down to retrieve the tray when she heard a horrible screeching sound, as if something metal was being dragged across the floor. Her body jerked again and she turned looking wildly around the room.

"Who's there?" She called out. "This isn't bloody funny!"

The lights began to flicker again and Molly felt the trepidation begin to build within her. "Calm down Molly. This is your morgue and you know that sometimes there are odd noises in older buildings at night. There is nothing for you to be afraid of."

She steadied herself and began to walk towards the doors when the lights flickered off leaving her in almost total darkness with the exception of the light of the moon streaming through the small window towards the top of the ceiling.

She screamed when she heard what sounded like movement behind her and without turning to look and see, she bolted towards the doors. She ran full speed at them, her arms held out in front of her to shove them open, but upon reaching them, the doors would not budge. She couldn't get out. She began to shake the doors, desperately trying to get them open, but stopped and whirled around when she heard a dragging sound in the darkness. She stared hard into the darkness, her respiration ragged and harsh.

"Who's there?" She called out. "Please, this isn't funny." _No wonder I've never heard of a Sergeant_ _Billingsly._

Again she was met with silence. She slowly felt inside of her jacket pocket for her mobile and attempted to call for help, but she had no service in the morgue. With a trembling hand, she raised her phone, using the light to hold out in front of her and move the light across the room. She couldn't see anything and there was no sound, no movement what so ever. Slowly, with the light of her phone, she started moving towards her desk to the phone that she had there.

There was a loud crash from behind her and she screamed, dropping her phone, smashing it when it hit the hard tile floor. She was once again in darkness with the exception of the small amount of moonlight coming from the window. She began to wonder if this was more than a prank, perhaps she really was in some sort of danger. She was shivering from fear and she was gasping as she walked slowly, her hands stretched out in front of her feeling for her desk.

"Oh…" She said softly. "Oh…please…no…" She said as she felt its cold breath against the back of her neck and its body almost touching hers from behind. She opened her mouth and attempted to scream, but as she was close to hyperventilating, she could not draw enough air into her lungs.

She took a step forward and it moved with her. She could hear its heavy labored breathing and its breath moved from blowing against the back of her neck to her cheek.

Tears stung her eyes and she shook violently, but she was too terrified to move. When she felt its icy finger brush across her cheek, she managed a blood curdling scream and ran. She nearly tripped over the desk chair and fell to the floor but she managed to right herself. She had just grabbed for her phone when she was grabbed from behind by cold arms wrapping around her. She screamed, but the sound came out muffled when the cold wet hand closed over her mouth. She was lifted off her feet and carried over to one of the refrigerator cabinets. She heard it open and was horrified at what she knew was about to happen. She was scooped up into the cold arms and laid into the cold metal slab. Another set of cold hands shot out from nowhere to hold her down. She felt the straps being tied around her upper and lower body tying her down onto the metal slab.

She screamed and screamed for someone to hear her and help her, but no one came. She began to cry and plead as she felt the cabinet door being pushed from behind closing her into the bitter cold darkness.

Molly jerked and fought against her bonds, crying and screaming for help. She clawed at the metal table, trying to get some leverage to move herself. She kicked out trying to get the metal slab to roll back out into the open. The more she fought, the harder it became for her to breath. The darkness was closing in on her, pressing down on her lungs. She strained to see anything within the utter darkness. The air was dank, still, and thick. She was trapped and alone, surrounded by the dead. She screamed and screamed, pleading, begging, and crying out for anyone to hear her. The cold began to make her body ache and her body began to violently shake in an attempt to warm itself. Her teeth chattered so hard that her jaw began to ache. She welcomed the warmth of her hot tears as they rolled down the sides of her frozen cheeks.

"Please…" She cried out again. "Please…somebody help me." She kicked at the metal table with her feet. "Please…" She said brokenly as she began to sob heavily.

She clamped her mouth shut when she heard noises from outside of the cabinet. There were shouting and crashing noises. The voices were so angry and violent that she was afraid to call out when the refrigerator door was ripped open and the metal slab was jerked violently out. She screamed and started to cry again, begging whoever it was to not hurt her.

"Molly…" Sherlock said in a voice heavy with fear.

The second his voice reached her ears, she started to sob in relief. She could just make out Lestrade's voice over the commotion as well as John's.

Sherlock removed the straps quickly, freeing her body. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to her desk chair and sat her in it. He wrapped his coat around her small body as she trembled and cried softly.

"Molly…" He said again, holding her face in his hands. "Molly…please say something…" He pleaded worriedly, running his hands through her hair before cupping her face again.

"Sherlock…" She said softly before a fresh wave of tears started. He pulled her into his arms and held her, rubbing his hands up and down her back to try and warm her. That was when she heard another voice that she recognized very well.

"It was just a bloody joke. We had no idea that she'd be such a stupid little bitch about it and scream the bloody roof down. "Nigel spat.

Sherlock stood quickly and stalked over to Nigel. "What did you just say?" He said dangerously low, so low that Nigel had to strain to hear it.

"What?" Nigel said glaring at Sherlock.

"I said what the fuck did you just say?"

"I said the little bitch over reacted. It was just a bloody…" Nigel didn't get to finish his sentence when Sherlock's fist connected with his jaw. Nigel fell backward and hit the floor hard. Sherlock jerked him up by his collar and hit him again, this time effectually breaking his nose. Nigel cried out as blood flew everywhere. Sherlock delivered a punishing blow to Nigel's side.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Liam asked horrified.

"Stop what?" Lestrade asked looking at Liam as if he dared him to say anything else.

Sherlock grabbed Nigel by his hair and dragged him forward, shoving him face down on Molly's desk. "Apologize." Sherlock said in an eerily calm voice.

"Fuck you mate!" Nigel spat before crying out in pain as Sherlock violently twisted his arm around his back.

"He's going to break his arm!" Liam cried looking at Lestrade and then to John.

"Is he?" John asked.

"I said apologize." Sherlock repeated.

"I'm sorry Molly that you are such an uptight little bitch who can't take a joke and that you have to get your boyfriend to fight your battles for you." Nigel said before screaming out in agony when Sherlock wretched his arm to the point of tearing it from the socket.

"Try again you pathetic excuse for a man." Sherlock demanded. "Or I'll rip your fucking balls off and shove them down your mate's throat, how does that sound to you, you fucking cunt?"

"Oi!" Liam shouted running forward to try and help Nigel. Sherlock released Nigel and turned quickly, driving the palm of his hand underneath Liam's nose and breaking it. Liam fell down to the ground and clutched his nose, moaning in pain. Sherlock grabbed Nigel again and raised him up only to slam him back against the desk.

"I am only going to say this to you one more time. Apologize for being a coward." Sherlock hissed into Nigel's' ear.

"I'm sorry Molly…please…I'm sorry…it was just supposed to be a joke. Call him off please." Nigel pleaded, his eyes watering. "Please tell him to stop."

Greg stepped forward. "I hope the only thing that you have to say Molly is that you wish to press charges on the both of them for assault and attempted murder."

"What!" Liam cried out. "We only put her in the cabinet for laughs. We we're going to let her out right before you blokes got here."

"She could've suffocated or succumbed to frost bite." John said moving to stand behind Molly. He tightened Sherlock's coat around her shoulders. "You want to press charges Molly." He said gently.

She slowly nodded, her body still trembling violently to warm itself.

Greg pulled Liam to his feet shoving him roughly against the nearest wall and cuffing him. Sherlock pulled a now sobbing Nigel from the desk and held him against the wall for Lestrade to cuff as well.

"Help me get them to the car?" Lestrade asked Sherlock.

"It will be my pleasure." Sherlock said. He turned to John. "Take Molly to Baker Street John."

Molly shook her head. "N-n-n-o-o Sh-sh-sher-lock…I-I- j-j-u-st-st n-need t-t-o g-g-ettt ho-hommmee." She said through her chattering teeth.

"John take her to Baker Street." Sherlock repeated.

John pulled Molly to her feet and helped her walk. "Come on Molly. Let's get you in a hot bath and a warm bed."

* * *

Sherlock returned to Baker Street within the hour. John was waiting for him in the living room. "Well?" john asked when he saw Sherlock.

"Both of them properly scared shitless." Sherlock said coming into the room.

"That was bloody brilliant of Lestrade threatening attempted murder." John said smiling. "Fucking cowards. Treating a woman like that and especially such a sweet gentle woman like Molly. Why would they do such a thing?"

"Liam broke down and told Lestrade that Molly had refused Nigel's advances. He then went on to say that this was not the first time that Nigel had been violent with a woman." Sherlock said looking down at his bruised and bloodied hands.

"You should let me clean your hands up." John said.

"I'm fine." Sherlock said moving into the kitchen to wash the blood from his hands. "Where is Molly?"

"In your bedroom. After she took a hot shower, I dressed her in a pair of my flannel pajamas and put her in your bed. She trapped underneath a pile of blankets."

Sherlock nodded and left John to go into his bedroom. He could just see Molly's little brown head sticking out from underneath the mountain of coverlets John had laid over her.

"Molly…are you alright?" he asked coming to her and sitting on the side of his bed.

"Yes." She said weakly, peeping out at him from the covers.

Sherlock could not help but smile as she looked absolutely adorable. He toed his shoes off and pulled the blankets back, sliding underneath them with her. He tucked the blankets back around them both and pulled her into his arms. He felt her stiffen against him. "Does this make you uncomfortable Molly?"

"No…I just…you don't have to Sherlock. You and John have done enough." She said softly. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Why would I be uncomfortable?" He asked. "I find it quite pleasant to have you in my arms and have been meaning to try it much sooner than this."

She turned in his arms and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Am I speaking in tongues Molly? What I mean is that I have been meaning to hold you in my arms for a long time now. I just never had the courage to do so before now."

"Oh…" She said breathlessly.

His brow quirked. "I was hoping for more than just an oh."

"I don't know what to say. I'm so tired and I…I was so afraid Sherlock. I thought I would die in there…that no one would come." She said trying not to cry.

He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You're safe now and no one will ever hurt you again. I won't allow it."

She sniffed. "How did you find me? How did you know that I needed you?"

"Mike was still at work and on his way home when he heard a woman screaming. He followed the screams and when he reached the morgue, he tried the doors and couldn't get in. He peered in the window and say Nigel and Liam. He called me and I called Lestrade."

"Thank you for coming for me." She said weakly.

Sherlock kissed her head again. "You're my little pathologist, of course I would come. I will always be there for you Molly." He titled her chin upward so that he could look into her eyes. "Don't you understand what you mean to me?"

She blinked and stared at him with wide eyes. He smiled and lowered his head, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Well if you don't understand, I think now is as good a time as any to begin showing you." He said before placing another lingering soft kiss on her lips. "Sleep now Molly. I'll keep you safe in my arms."

Molly felt her body begin to warm from the tenderness of his words. She smiled at him and snuggled closer to him, laying her head against his chest as she allowed sleep to take her.

* * *

Let me know what you all thought! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Hugs!


End file.
